The Rampants
by SilverDuru
Summary: The first of the Rampants are rising without realization amongst themselves. However, there are very few who oppose them who know what they are capable of.. and those who know are among those who seek out to destroy mankind.
1. Chapter 1

**_~ Destructors ~_**

* * *

As the sun began to rise over the horizon, I had began to awake from my sleep due to heavy knocking at my door. " _Who IS that?"_ my mother said. _"I'm not sure, but I have an idea._ " I said groggily as I hopped out of my bed and made my way to the door. As I opened it, I continuously heard sounds of "Ooga booga, me brudda," and immediately knew who had been at my door before I opened it and pounced on my best friends, Victor and Fernando. Victor seemed upset upon hitting his bottom against the floor, whereas Fernando simply made an "Oof" sound in imitation of the virtual online game, Roblox. Pushing me off with a slight chuckle, Fernando helped me up and gave me the "roast hand". I looked at him and shook my head. " _So, what are you two doing here? What's up?"_ I said. Fernando dropped his hand and exchanged glances with Victor, who then spoke for the first time since being in my presence. " _Well, we_ _ **DO**_ _have a problem. Rokiin says, well, er.."_ His voice faltered. If you're wondering, Rokiin was our mentor. He's a very gifted being with immense, innate power.. much like the three of us. Victor could change into mostly anything you haven't seen. Fernando was literally as quick as a flash. Myself? I had the ability to do basically anything with lightning. Just as Victor was about to start up again, my mom popped her head out the door and began complaining about me leaving the door open, letting all the cool air get inside. Fernando told me to hurry up and get ready as I made my way inside. I told my mom that I was heading out and I'd be back soon as I rushed around my room to get dressed. I wore my favorite sweater that read "London Lions". It had light grey stripes at the edges of it and running down along the top of the sleeves, with a base color mixture of dark blue and grey. I grabbed my glasses from the windowsill and did what any other person would do in the bathroom as my friends wait in the living room. I take a look in the mirror and cringe. _I can't believe people have to see this everyday,_ I thought to myself as I put my glasses on. _This hardly makes a difference._ I came out the bathroom to see my friends sitting on my couch in the living room, on their phones. I pull mine out of my pocket and check the time. 9:50am. _This must be REALLY good,_ I thought to myself. With this, I signaled Victor and Fernando off their feet as I opened the front door. We made our way downstairs from my apartment, and the cold wind hit us. I shivered because of it, little did I know it wasn't going to be the last time today I did.


	2. Chapter 2

~ _ **The Owl ~**_

* * *

As we walked on the sidewalk, some ways from my apartment, Victor raised his head after looking down. Victor is a American, with origins from Honduras. He had been a bit taller than me, at around 5'8". He had tan skin, was a bit chubby with curly hair. He had dark hazel eyes and a round face, which was made fun of from time to time by Fernando and I. Fernando looked so similar to that of a cat. His facial structure, eyes, and nose all resembled it. All except his color, of course. He was pasty for a Mexican, with eyes that held no remorse whatsoever in them, which completely defied his personality. He was always finding a way to make people laugh, whether he spoke or not. He was taller than both me and Victor, standing at 5'10". He has spiky hair, and as stated before, the facial structure of a feline. He had an odd walk, one that showed a strange form of dread. Last but not least, you have me, an African-American standing at 5'7". I have brown eyes that I've been told that appear "daring and sharp", in a very spiteful sense. I had bushy eyebrows and, like most African-Americans, big lips. Not too big, though. I had short, curly black hair and, sadly to say, riddled with some acne. Most say I'm not ugly, it's just my acne (ironic, I know). Others say I'm just outright hideous. I like to believe the latter.

As we approached the stoplight in the intersection, we had to wait for the street signal. That's when Victor began speaking. " _Ahmadu,_ " he said my name in a tone I hadn't heard before, which slightly made me uncomfortable, and I am usually never moved by anything. " _There are things, both human and monster, coming for us,_ " he said, looking ahead. " _I kinda suspected that, dude,_ " I let out a fake chuckle. " _With great power comes great responsibility, right?_ " I elbowed Fernando and he just gave me the hand again, but weakly. " _What's the problem with you two? Surely it can't be THAT bad?_ " I looked at both of them in the eyes, but none dared to do the same. "The problem is that there's 3 of us, and there are hundreds of thousands of them," Fernando continued, " _We haven't even learned how to fully control what we have, man. They double by the day, AND they might be even more powerful than us. Even Rokiin himself._ " Fernando's head sunk. " _We need to get to Rokiin. I need to know what's going on, FULLY. You guys must be leaving something_ -" I got to say the last word of my sentence when I suddenly appeared in front of Rokiin himself, feeling a forceful wind come from behind me, due to Fernando grabbing my shoulder and, with the blink of an eye, putting me where I stand. " _..out._ " I finished, staring in the direction of my mentor, no, OUR mentor, Rokiin.

" _Oh?_ " Rokiin's booming voice, matching his towering figure, echoed across the room, followed by a smile. Rokiin is a descendant of the ancient beings, a monster of a personality, if you will. He had dark semi-spiky hair, equivalent to that of a thunderstorm of flowing grace, and wore a light grey hood, which he hadn't put on his head just yet, along with light greave and cuisse, which hid many weapons within them. His eyes were a sharp, seemingly glowing white; fearing nothing upon earth, with a major hint of readiness. He sat in the broken throne in the ruins of where he had once built his home underground with one of his hands on the arm of the throne, which could not be differentiated with the normal human eye; just rags and ruined pantings on the floor, followed by charred color all over the large room, equal to that of a museum. With hand one stroking his beard, he looked directly at me. Into my soul, it seemed. Just then, Fernando appeared beside me with Victor, using his mad speed to travel before Victor could get motion sickness. Although, I must admit, Victor did appear wobbly and tried to sit down before awkwardly falling on his bottom. We all laughed, except for Rokiin, who cleared his throat. " _All of us are in danger,_ " he stated, " _but I could care less about what happens to me, for I am an old'n. It is you lot who must listen to me carefully._ " his voice always made us tense, anxious. He was a very booming person, but he was also our teacher.

" _You are not alone,_ " he paused and looked up at the semi-broken roof, which shone light upon him and his throne and continued, " _But I am sure you already know this, Ahmadu. However, there is more, my students,_ " he stood up and paced back and forth in front of where he once sat, and paused once more. " _Old man, you're wasting our time. Are you feeling okay?_ " I said jokingly, as I heard laughter from Fernando and Victor both. Rokiin looked at me and said, " _There others that aren't out to get you,_ " he began smiling weakly. " _What do you mean?_ " the three of us said in unison, big-eyed. " _I mean what I say,_ " he began chuckling as his eyes closed. " _There are more like you. More who face death sooner than they are destined to if they are not united quickly as you once were._ " We were all surprised. We looked at each other, dumbfounded. " _The jolliest part is, they are amongst you. You are rather close to them._ " That gave us an idea. The only people we called friends were few. There was one we had in mind, and I knew it the moment I looked to my best friends. We had to find the only person we figured it to be; Salatiel.


End file.
